mythfandomcom-20200213-history
Humanitarian
Samurai侍む来 Once in a world without teenagers, we thought, being better than you made you a prostitute. If you did something well, you did something effectively, then you were, a professional. It makes sense to think that in a teen takeover where we thought, somehow you know we got taught Americanism or something, but we wanted to be free we knew there wasn't a world where you didn't teach us sharecropping and think somehow you didn't prepare us for just that, a life where shelter was all you could barely keep to it or why would you ever work for money at all? Using in a modern context, humanitarian as something elite, you can change it out with samurai, and know that, nobody had to tell anyone we weren't going to do things better than the rest of people but it's very easy to say, "no I'm a professional," and have people not give a shit what you thought about yourself because you suck, and you're a hooker. But look too, they won't ask for money at some point once they're doing a professional job about it? If someone's telling you, they're a samurai you kick the shit out of him, it's literally impossible to do that, to another samurai without him trying to learn something, so understand when you can say "I'm a humanitarian," you're going to have to get, really furious at the breeds of humanity we call cuccoo(legend of zelda references check't, it's real, the freakure is), herd zebra(ancestors of modern cattle, still living), ratfinks, sickos, and pieces of shit. Now Mr Hankey he wasn't a humanitarian he was a piece of shit. No one, needs to not understand that all the time you don't bring him around your family you like he's literally a piece of shit you don't meet anyone, but if you needed to meet him in the sewers under town because he was going to save people with you, just, you won't not know he isn't a samurai and you're going to have to stay away from him most of the time anyway Blackrockheadphones (talk) 01:32, May 14, 2018 (UTC). Humanitaria む来侍教, way of the samurai No one knows BUSHIDO? Let's get real, if you wanted to be a power ranger you're going to have to have, a better, code than bushido, you understand? Like it's duh, like bushido was duh, you have to be, more elite than x-men, more eliete than samurein, and more than you think, you can't let people think there was ever a world that people didn't just, say the word, establish gang territories, and declare 素侍ronín wrong for it? Okay you get, that you're a hooker, or you're a sicko, and you're a ganglord, or like, you're not, Mace Windoo, you're Quigon Jinn, who was ronín, and working, thanks. He was part of that council becuase he fucking chose to be, and that's a sith lord, the monster you know with a purple lightsaber. It's not violet. Why is it not violet? Well he wasn't trying to use a green one with rage, he'd turn it fake black? Surely. Keep sticking on blue crystals surely, or it will turn all the way anemic red. Right, fuck, wow. Ever think you wanted to see Richard Rahl's red lightsaber? It'd, look like Darth Vader's, for real. That's his grandson? I don't know who you are, obviously it is. All hail Lucifer, slayer of Atilla the hun. Blackrockheadphones (talk) 01:32, May 14, 2018 (UTC)